The Enemy of My Enemy
by Runi-chan
Summary: When Hollows begin to appear in Amity Park, some rather odd visitors appear. Are they friend or foe? DPBleach Xover, with mostly pointless fluff. Title may change.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm probably crazy, but seeing a piece of awesome artwork on DeviantArt inspired a short crossover between Bleach and DP full of more harmless fluff than anything...I'm following Bleach as it comes out on AS, but I know enough to peek past the Soul Society arc and into where the manga and anime split off. This takes place during that time (assuming, of course, there's a gap in there in time)._

_It's more DP than Bleach, so...in DP category it goes! I'm starting with Renji because...as stupid as Ichigo is about being detected, Renji seems like he's more prone to being thrown off if something like this were to happen. Y'know. Theoretically. Anyway, review and let me know if it's good/bad/etc...I don't write too much fanfiction anymore, so when I get the urge, I'll write some good stuff, I swear. These first couple chapters are about the darkest it'll get. Then it'll move into the lighter stuff.  
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned either of these properties, I would have **far **more money than I do now._

_Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Renji Abarai did not like being lost.

Of course, this went for anyone in the Seireitei, but honestly, little things about being lost just bugged him.The unfamiliarity. The distance. And more pertinent to where he was now; unfamiliar. Very unfamiliar. The sky was green and swirling and he couldn't judge his progress across the floating chunks of rock that he'd being leaping across for the past few hours. Or days. He couldn't tell.

Renji's trip would have been infinetely easier if he had been able to keep proper track of Rukia and Ichigo. But the bright-haired wannabe shinigami had left Renji in the dust after a bitter (if ridiculous) argument. Rukia had tried to interfere, but Ichigo had taken off and pulled Rukia along with him. Renji muttered incoherently, an angry tinge of color coming to his cheeks.

Kurosaki thought he was so talented, so gifted, so..helpful. Bweh. Everyone had helped Rukia escape; even Renji himself...even if Captain Kuchiki had halted his contributions. Of course, the captain had later proven himself quite the proper brother after learning why Rukia was truly going to be executed.

A glimmer of light caught Renji's eye, and he made his way towards it. After seemingly endless hours, he landed roughly on a long stretch of rock. An odd portal glimmered green and white in front of him, and beyond it, he could sense the spritiual pressure of both Kurosaki and Rukia. He leapt through the portal and landed with a thud on a cold, metallic floor. The shinigami leapt to his feet, feeling the signature energy of a hollow close by. He raced towards the stairs in this odd establishment, only to smack into a young boy with dark hair and bright eyes.

And the oddest energy signature he'd ever felt. The boy's eyes were wide.

"Who are you?" the boy tensed nervously. Something about the words registered with Renji; he wasn't anywhere near the Japan of the human world. These words were in a different language. Renji did not answer, only slid his sunglasses down over his eyes and was silently greatful that he'd chosen to wear a bandana across his ranking tattoos.

"I said, who are you?" the air around the boy shifted; it felt colder. Infintely colder. There was an odd flash, and in the boy's place was a white haired youth with the same energy signature. Renji blurted his response out, a force of habit from living in the Rukongai.

"What the fuck, kid?"

And his sunglasses were flipped up again, as the shingami could truly not believe what he was seeing. Almost immediately, the boy was lobbing bright green balls of energy at him; Renji was wise enough to dodge whatever his enemy was throwing. Quick steps placed the shinigami behind the boy. Renji grabbed the boy's arms and locked them behind his back.

"I'm not here to fight, I swear. Have you..."

The boy slipped between his hands. Renji blinked, confused. The boy was gone. And then suddenly, he reappeared. Renji unsheathed Zabimaru, not daring to fully release it.

"Seriously kid, I'm just looking for someone."

"I don't believe you. And why don't you look like a ghost?"

"A..a what? ...whatever. Kid, seriously. I just need to find someone."

"I don't believe you!"

Renji sighed, and placed his hand over Zabimaru.

"Alright then. _Hoereo, Zabimaru!_"

* * *

_Don't worry; I promise that Danny won't get hurt. Too bad, XD Zabimaru causes waay too much damage for me to actually allow Danny to get hit by it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the long break between these chapters! I've been fairly busy lately. I will come back to this fic, I promise. And when this one comes to a close, I'll finish off the other DP fic I've still got in progress (The one with cameos from Neil Gaiman characters)._

_So, yeah, anyway, apologies. I'm not a huge Bleach fan, but I adore Renji. I really do; he's such a good character. I'm sorry if it doesn't make a terrible lot of sense; I was trying to have a way for the shinigami to be seen without it seeming stupid. Next chapter will have Sam, and Rukia, and Ichigo. Possibly. We'll see; I'm sort of making this up as I go.  
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned either of these, Bleach in particular, I would not have made a rock opera based on them._

* * *

Renji charged forward, swinging Zabimaru with practiced ease. He felt it bite into the wall, scrape across the countertops. He heard it shatter many of the glass beakers scattered across the same countertop. 

But the shinigami's shock is unequaled when the zanpakuto glides _right through the boy_. Not cuts him in half; it simply goes right through him, like he was intangible. No, not like he was. The boy WAS. Renji stopped, stunned. He'd never seen anything like this.

His grip didn't loosen on Zabimaru, but he mentally reviewed that signature that he'd felt. It wasn't shikigami...and it wasn't hollow. It wasn't anything. The boy stared at him, clearly confused and yet, used to fighting. And when Renji thought it over, he **had **crashed through that...door into the boy; perhaps he was just being defensive. He was far too quick witted and aware to be a hollow.

Renji stepped back, and resheathed Zabimaru.

"I'm serious. I don't want to fight you."

The boy still looked unsure.

"Who are you?"

"Renji Abarai. Lieutenant Captain, squad six. I'm from the Soul Society"

"S..soul wha?"

Renji shook his head and stepped forward. The boy's guard was still up, but he skittered back, nervous.

"I really wish I had the time to explain. Suffice to say, I'm a good guy, a soul reaper?"

"REAPER?!"

Renji ducked down, cursing mentally for using such a term.

"NO, KID! I'm not going to do anything to you! I'm here to take care of some problem Hollows, that my friends seem to have tracked down."

"Hollows?"

Renji sighed.

"Okay, let's make a deal. You put those," he pointed to the still-glowing hands, "away, and I'll explain what I'm talking about."

"Why?"

The shinigami sighed again.

"Because clearly, you're going to be a lot more help to me than Kurosaki."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Fenton knew a lot of things. 

He knew he was not a great student. He knew he was half-ghost, and he knew he did not know exactly how he did feel about Sam.  
But he knew nothing about why this tall, shockingly red-headed man had popped out of the Fenton Portal and started going,  
"I'm not here to fight you"

And then pulled out a strange sword that, as he watched, grew apart and became an undulating saw-toothed...thing.

But the stranger...Renji, he'd called himself, dropped the sword, and explained to him just what he had been babbling about. Danny had a feeling the man wasn't telling the whole truth, but he could tell this guy was powerful, and he wasn't going to anger him by insinuating as such.

So, as Danny understood, this man was looking for two others dressed like him, who had found these "hollows" in Amity Park. Or had evidence they were coming towards Amity Park. They had come through before Renji; days or hours, he didn't know.

A hollow was a corrupted human soul. A shinigami was a soul reaper. Shinigami took care of hollows. Renji had told him hollows were dangerous; very dangerous. Renji knew many people who had been killed by then. It wouldn't be wise for Danny to handle them alone.

"What I can't figure is, why would they want to come here? "

"It's sort of a hotbed of ghost activity, " Danny mumbled, kicking the floor. He'd shifted back to normal Danny, and still hadn't told the stranger why. He would, sooner or later. "That'd probably be my fault. Mine, and Vlad's...VLAD!"

Renji was confused. His mind was already working double time to process this difference in language (After all, what good would a shinigami be if he couldn't communicate with anyone he ran into?), so when the boy starting ranting, he understood very little, other than this 'Vlad' fellow was trouble.

"Wait, wait, wait...why exactly is he such a problem?"

"He's a half-ghost hybrid; and he's evil."

Renji cocked his head, looking up from his seated position on the floor.

"And what does that make you?"

"Huh?"

"Just what I said. You're obviously part...something. So if he's evil, and he's the same as you as you describe, then what does that make you?"

Danny thought.

"I fight the evil things he sends my way."

"So, we're on the same side," Renji stood up and extended a hand, "truce?"

"Truce."

Renji started for the steps. The Daniel boy scrambled in front of him, blocking him.

"What now?"

"My parents might see you!"

Renji chuckled.

"I really doubt it."

"No, I'm serious. I think it's something about this town, makes spectral visitors visible."

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll humor you; I'll sneak out. Got a back door?"

* * *


End file.
